Still Life
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: Life's not always about happily ever after, HiME learned that truth the hard way. Shizuru/Natsuki one shot.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Mai-HiME. I just love to play in the sandbox. "Still Life" was written by Macanally, Lyman C Jr. and recorded by Bryan White.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I love the song this piece is titled after. I heard it and this came to mind. Read, review and enjoy.

* * *

 **Still Life**

 _And somewhere a bell rings and she's just remembering, The last time she ever called_

Ten hours ago, we had a fight; not just any fight…our last one. As I wander aimlessly through the city, the cool rain lashes mercilessly against my cheek and I wonder; _'Why is she unable to forgive something so simple?'_

Not so long ago, I would have torn it all down for her. I would have delivered death on every doorstep. Now it is cold, wet, and my chest hurts so badly that I can barely breathe. Our last interaction haunting me, replaying the last look on her face that did not say good-bye, did not tell me to get lost, did not tell me she hated me.

Ten hours ago...

I came home to find her sitting in the living room with several letters neatly stacked on her lap. For a brief moment, I wondered what was going on, until she looked up at me with tears coursing down her cheeks. I immediately knew I needed to tell her I just wanted to do something for her; I wanted to seal the wound that still burned her heart. The one caused by her father.

As I tried to explain myself, she silently stood up, handed me the letters, walked past me, grabbed her keys from the dish beside the door, and left me standing there temporarily shocked. It took two heartbeats before I regained my wits and dashed for the elevator to stop her. Several steps away, I saw the elevator doors close and realized I was a moment too late. I took a chance and ran down the emergency stairwell, hoping to beat her to the parking garage.

We got to the parking garage at almost the same moment. I dashed from the elevator to her car. She was putting the key into the door lock of her car. I thanked Kami her beloved motorcycle was locked behind a fence; nearly ten years old and in a continual state of restoration. She would never give it up, not as long as she could afford the parts to work on it in her spare time.

In my shocked and exhausted state, I wanted to cry so badly but could not. Through the closed car window, I begged her to turn off the car, to stay and talk to me, but she just revved the engine, rolled down the window, looked at me with those emerald eyes, and said, "How could you?" It was not a question. I watched the headlights turn the corner out of the garage and felt my heart explode. All I wanted to do was bring a family some peace, to close a door, whether for good or bad.

I waited for her in our apartment. After three hours, the rain started. It was not monsoon season, but these rains sure resembled something quite as bad. I looked out at the rain and prayed hard for her safe return. An hour later, the phone rang. The only words I heard were "Kuga Natsuki has been in an automobile accident," the rest of it blurred. I remember rushing to the local hospital; being redirected to the correct one, and watched as a nurse covered my Natsuki's face. I walked out of the hospital. It was dark, the air was thick, and my blood ran cold. I headed out into the darkness.

As I wandered, I suddenly found myself at a little café where we would meet daily for lunch, relate the morning's events, and return to work. It was satisfying and made me smile. We enjoyed so many simple pleasures during our time together. I realized I was drawn here, trying to recapture some of the happiness that was ripped away from me just hours before. As I sat, staring into space, all I can see is the hurt on her face as she drove away.

A young man is speaking next to me, but I cannot hear nor understand him. All I understand is I am alone and cold. I will probably never be warm again. The warmth died tonight.

* * *

 _Out on the porch swing like some old painting, Seems like she don't move at all_

One year later…

"Will Shizuru ever recover?" Mai asked as she stared into the window, listening to the nurse explain she currently had the maximum number of visitors.

"It's been a year now, I don't think so. You never saw her during the Carnival," Nao shook her head and headed for the waiting room.

"I heard stories, but I never saw her during that time," Mai answered as walked beside Nao.

"Even back then, she had more life. This sucks. Not even _she_ deserves this," Nao said as she sat down in the waiting room and tapped a smoke out of her pack.

Midori and Youko entered the waiting room. They informed Mai and Nao they could go in now. As they stood to leave, the nurse entered. As the unofficial _leader_ of the group, Midori spoke to the nurse.

"There has been no change or improvement," the nurse told Midori.

Youko, Mai, and Nao knew the news was not good when they saw Midori bow, sadly smile, and thank the nurse for her help and kind care.

"Might as well head out," Nao said as she crushed out her cigarette in the ashtray.

"I don't understand. Shizuru's injuries weren't that severe," Mai stated.

"It seems Shizuru died with Natsuki," Midori sadly stated.


End file.
